The Three Year Gap
by PerdHapleyfan
Summary: This entire fanfiction is a spoiler for season 6 finale, so if you don't want to be spoiled... stop reading now. This fic fills in the three year gap left in the finale. The story focuses on Andy and April, but will include others. It will be light and fluffy at times, and dramatic at others.
1. Chapter 1

Andy was lying on the couch, with his seriously hot wife on top of him. Kissing him, and touching him everywhere. She even stopped a few times to suck on his bottom lip, which drove him absolutely crazy. It was awesome. But, even though making out with April was literally his favorite thing to do in the world, he had something that he needed to say. Something that had been bothering him since they made the decision to get divorced and then married again four hours earlier.

"Babe?" he said, as they're lips broke.

"Yeah?"

"How long are we going to stay divorced? It won't be for long, right?"

"No" she shrugged. "Just like a few weeks or something."

"Oh. Cool." he sighed. "And, we're still going to live together, right?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'll crash at Orin's for a night so you won't see me before the wedding."

"Oh" Andy said, visibly upset.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" he said. "I just don't want you to leave."

"Hey, I'm not going to like _leave_ leave. It'll be just like the night before our first wedding when I stayed at my parents' house."

"Yeah, I hated that" Andy groaned.

"Fine" she shrugged. "Then I'll stay here the night before the wedding."

"Really?"

"Yeah. It's your wedding too, we can do some of the stuff you want. We can actually take a while and, like, plan for it this time. It'll probably take some time for the divorce to go through."

"Yeah" he nodded. "About that- should we like hire a lawyer or something. Do we have to give them a reason for us getting divorced?"

"We can tell them anything we want." At this she smiled, and she got that little glint in her eye she always got when she was being devious. It was super-hot. "Oh! We can tell them that I'm a vampire, and I found out that you secretly own a garlic farm."

"But, I hate garlic."

"That doesn't matter."

"Oh" he nodded. "Okay." It sounded like April had the divorce under control. She knew everything. Besides, that wasn't the fun part anyway. The fun part would be getting married. "You should wear the dress you wore last time" he smiled.

"No, that'd be boring."

"But, you looked so pretty. Like _so_ pretty. I couldn't believe _you_ were actually marrying _me_."

"I want to wear another color this time. Maybe like blood red."

"Red?" he shouted. "Oh my God, yes! That would be so hot!"

"What will you wear?" she asked with a rare smile. Andy always thought April was prettiest when she smiled.

"I think I'll go super fancy this time. Maybe like a top hat, and a monocle."

"Yes!" April gasped. "And we should get a matching top hat for champion. He can be the ring bearer."

"And we can ride down from the sky in an air balloon!"

"And we should invite everyone we know except for Larry…and Ann."

"And Sewage Joe" Andy added.

April nodded remembering all the times he had creepily hit on her. "Good call, babe."

"Oh!" Andy gasped. "We should have a chocolate fountain big enough for everyone to swim in!"

"And we should release vulchers into the air after we've said our vows!"

"And we should invite Nicholas Cage, and Arnold Schwarzenegger, and Lavar Burton!"

"Getting re-married is the best. Why haven't we done this like five times already!?" she asked excitedly.

"I don't know" he said. And that was the truth. He'd marry her again every day for the rest of his life. "I love you, babe" he smiled, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "You are the prettiest, smartest, most awesomest wife ever. I'm so glad we're getting divorced."

"Me too" she smiled, leaning in to kiss him.


	2. Chapter 2

Andy hated wearing ties. He always had, ever since the first time he had to wear one to Jimmy Conley's bar mitzvah in the sixth grade. In fact he kind of hated everything about the situation he was in. The lawyer April had found was located in the part of Pawnee that was pretty much overrun by raccoons, and it was on the fifth floor of an un-air-conditioned building. So now, not only did his adam's apple itch from the tie, but his whole body was sweaty, and his mouth was dry. "April, are you sure this guy's a good lawyer" he asked, wiping sweat from his face.

"Yeah. He got my sister Natalie off after she set her vice principal's wife's hair on fire."

Andy nodded. April's sister was sort of psycho. If this guy was good enough to stop her from going to prison, he was good enough to divorce him and April."

"Sorry, I'm late" the man said, taking a seat across from them at his desk. "I had a phone call."

"It's quite alright, sir" April said in her Janet Snakehole voice. "You have a lovely office."

"Thank you" he smiled. "I try. What can I help you with today?"

"We want a divorce. Isn't that right, Andrew?"

Andy wasn't sure what April was doing, but he decided to play along. "That is right. We would like to no longer be married."

"Well, I'm sorry to hear that" he said. "Will you be citing irreconcilable differences?"

"Indeed, our differences simply _cannot_ be reconciled" April said.

"Well we can start drawing up the papers immediately if you'd like."

"I think that'd be the best course of action" she nodded. "Don't you Andrew."

"Yes" he nodded. "Quite, quite."

"Would you like to file for separation first, see if you can't work this out?"

"Yes" April said. "We're sure."

"Because a trail period might be helpful. Ending a marriage is a big decision."

"Well that's not what we're doing" Andy scoffed. "We're just getting divorced."

"Yes, well that's what divorce is" the lawyer said. "After these papers are processed your marriage will be over. You both will be free to peruse other ventures."

"Other ventures?" Andy asked.

"Yes" he nodded. "Now, forgive me if this is out of line" he said, turning to April. "But, are you busy tonight?"

"Why yes" she said. "I've got a meeting in Edinburgh with our stockbroker."

"Maybe some other night, then?" he asked. "I know how difficult divorce can be, especially one so new, but it has been a long time since someone as beautiful as you has walked in to my office, and I was hoping-"

"Whoa!" Andy said. "Are you hitting on my wife!?"

"Soon to be ex-wife" he corrected. "Perhaps I should have talked to April about this in private."

"Yeah, you're not doing anything in private with my wife, buddy."

"That's hardly your business anymore."

"Both of you stop!" April shouted, never faltering from her 1940s voice. "Now I won't have you arguing over me."

"April" Andy groaned. "Enough. I don't want to do this anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because. As much as I want to marry you again, I don't want to un-make you my wife. Especially not if I have to watch sleazy, sweaty guys ask you out right in front of me. The reason I asked you to marry me so early when we we're dating was that I didn't want you to _not_ be my wife for another day. And that's still true. I love you, honey."

"But, we were going to have a really cool second wedding."

"Well, we can still do that" he shrugged. "Just without getting a divorce first. Don't that have a word for that? Reviewing your bowels?"

"Renewing your vows" the lawyer corrected. "In my professional opinion, that's your best option. Much cheaper and less time consuming than an unnecessary divorce. If I'm to understand that your only reason for seeking a divorce is to have another wedding ceremony I must say, you two are imbeciles."

"Shut up!" Andy said, standing up. "No one talks that way about_ my_ wife."

"Yeah" April said. "My husband and I are leaving."

"Who should I bill for this meeting?"

"Your mother's butt!" Andy said, grabbing April's hand, and running for the door.

**Please Review!**


End file.
